Altrd
by WeizPanda
Summary: Alternate world, where Cross and anita have to face their past. (Alternate Cross Marian and Anita)


Bloody Cross

Based on .Man

By Weiz Panda

Part 1: Blazing Rose

My name is Anita Einbranht and this world is not what it seems. The year is 2021; society has advanced greatly both scientifically and economically. Countries have amassed large military powers. Humanity has prospered, divided (unknowingly) in to two factions: Sleepers, normal humans who compose most of society and the Alterd, humans with the ability to bend the rules ("Escape") of the world. Sleepers live in harmony, oblivious to the war we Alterd fight. From all the corners of the world, dark monsters began to appear. We call them Overs. Without warning, they attacked; taking down huge cities and killings thousands of humans; their goal, our total annihilation. Where do they come from, remains a mystery. I lost everything in the first Over invasion; my family, my friends and the love of my life, my sister Alex. I lost had lost everything and with it; hope. But all that change the day I met that man. It happened a month ago; I was leading a highly trained group of Alterd soldiers into enemy territory. After we manage to enter the ruins of Ceil, a prosperous city now in ruins thanks to the Overs. Making our way in, we barricaded in a ruined housed that became our safe house in the midst of chaos. "Listen men, we are here under orders from Xenon to find and rescue Team 6 and any human survivor left in this city. We are to move…" as I gave the briefing, Cpl. Jack came barging in. He was pale and his face visibly shocked in fear, his body motionless at the sight of the terror he faced. "What happened Corporal?" I asked. "We have lost the scout team; Commander our post has fallen!" he yelled in agony with tears rolling down on his face, his eyes no longer full of life. As we came to the realization of the danger, it was too late. They came like uncontrollable water running down stream. One by one my men fell to the onslaught as I fled in terror. I could hear them as I made my way out. Their screams of agony begging me to help them, but how could I. Their screams filled the air as they were ripped to shreds and eaten, "How can I stop this with my power" I yelled as I made my way out of that forsaken city. Day and night went on as I made my way back to my city. For seven days and seven nights I kept moving through the wasteland. As night fell on the eight day, I finally found myself at the gates of Almos, my home town. Tired from the long journey and remembering the lives that were lost, I plummeted down on a dark alley. Hungry, cold, tired and with fear of the horrors I saw that night. As darkness crept through the night, a hooded figure approached me, "here is some food and water" he said; "I just want you to get out of this alley" immediately followed in a rude voice. "Thanks" I said, as this were the only words that would come out of my mouth. "I don't care" he replied. I didn't care about his rudeness, as he gave me the food that was for him. "Can I stay until I regained my strength?" I asked, afraid, "I will be out of here by sunset". He only replied with a nod, but somewhere deep in my heart I knew it was a yes. As night turned to day, I began reliving the nightmares of that night and the horrors I have just seen. Morning was announced by the bustling crowd on the streets. Waking up, I couldn't help but wonder who was the man that helped me last night, "He's probably getting more food for himself" I said to myself as I made my way out of the valley. Curious as to why was all the commotion, I became part of the crowd. It was the Annual Spring Goddess Festival, "How could I forget" I said to myself; as I became part of the festivities. But I didn't knew at that moment that my life was about to change. Suddenly, screams began to sprout from the crowd. Chaos befell the festival as a horde of Class A Overs invaded the city. One by one the crowd fell to their might. "Why?!" I screamed as my whole being was filled with terror. I struggled to raise my guns at them, trying to protect myself. But in the end I failed, as it massive claws penetrated my stomach. Light began escaping from my eyes. My body started to go cold and at every second I could hear my heart stopping slowly. As I prepared to accept my fate, a voice asked "what do you fight for?", "I had heard that before but where" I said to myself. "I fight for justice" I replied as darkness crept over me. "Don't make me laugh" the voice said, "Look deeper inside and you will find the answer" said the voice laughing. "Why does he care?" I asked myself, "I'm already dying". Tears began falling from my eyes as I started to remember my life and all its events. "Daddy, why did you join the army" I asked my papa the day my family died. "How could I forget this for so long" I said to myself. "My sweet little Blaze, my dear Alice and Alex, papa is going to protect you, because you girls are my life" papa replied with a gentle smile on his face. With tears of joy falling down from my eyes, I finally understood what the voice meant. Mustering the last of my waning strength I shouted, "I fight to protect those dear to me!" Suddenly, my body began to fill with a warm light; I was still alive. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw the hooded figure, now uncloaked, standing on top of me with a smile on his face; his deep crimson eyes staring at me and his silver hair swaying with the wind. "Took you long enough" he said, "I will save you" as he turned around to face the incoming Over assault. "Run!" I yelled to the top of my lungs, "Leave me and save yourself!" As I prepared to scream again, he turned to me, his face no longer with a gentle hue; now more sinister in appearance, demon like. As I watched him dispose of the Overs easily with his sword, fear began filling my body. "I have never seen power like this before" I said to myself as I clenched in fear of him. But somehow I felt safe. As the last Over fell, "Who are you?" I yelled with the little courage I had left. Looking back at me with a determined but gentle face, he replied:

"My name is Cross Marian and I'm the man who is going to forge the future and take the reins of fate"!

To be continued…

Part 2: The man who fights his darkness


End file.
